Sons of Gruumsh
| editor = Kim Mohan | cover_artist = Todd Lockwood | inter_artist = Mike Dubisch | cartography = Dennis Kauth Robert Lazzaretti | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | type = Accessory | languages = | realm year = 1372 DR | released1 = September 2005 | binding1 = Adventure | pages1 = 32 | isbn10-1 = 0-7869-3698-3 | isbn13-1 = 978-0-7869-3698-4 | cite1 = | edition2 = | released2 = | binding2 = | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = | isbn13-2 = | cite2 = | edition3 = | released3 = | binding3 = | pages3 = | isbn10-3 = | isbn13-3 = | cite3 = | edition4 = | released4 = | binding4 = | pages4 = | isbn10-4 = | isbn13-4 = | cite4 = | edition5 = | released5 = | binding5 = | pages5 = | isbn10-5 = | isbn13-5 = | cite5 = | series = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | source = Sons of Gruumsh at Amazon.com }} }} Index Characters :Aleg • Argens Bruil • Bremen Leiyraghon • Daazlag • Dornig Leiyraghon • Elaint Marsk • Esselios • Glynt Axefist • Grûnhawr • Gwendar Dolmenward • Halagor • Haravak • Jens Galt • Jurrg • Kalman Leiyraghon • Kara Calaudra • Krog • Livikus Arthantar • Naazlog • Nethan • Ongom • Oreal Nanther • Pluarty Crow • Rowthar • Rûlgar • Snyrr • Tayne • Thrull • Vhazror • Worsten Nanther • Xeldar Orsalyn :Andos Calaudra • Brin Natali • Broakus Dead-Eye • Dorn Crownshield • Halmuth Bruil • Kreleb • Krull the Wicked • Kursk One-Tusk • Murgmar the Wretched • Old Tom • Peuter Marsk • Skabra • Skalagar Firetamer • Skorn Bladebreaker • Tragwor the Brutal • Tzaroth Wormeater • Urlûn Dwarfsplitter • Vagr Natali • Vanth Bruil • Zarûn Creatures :Ambush drake • Basilisk • Dire boar • Dire wolf • Gold dwarf • Horse • Human • Manticore • Mountain orc • Ochre jelly • Ogre • Orc • Orog • Owlbear • Rat • Raven • Tanarukk • Troll • Werewolf • Wolf • Worg • Wyvern • Zombie :Half-elf Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Crow's Nest • The Frothey Beard • Glister Road • The Rusty Bucket • Xûl-Jarak :;Settlements: Melvaunt :;Wilderness: Thar :;Planes: Material Plane :Glister • Underdark • Zhentil Keep Magic items :Hammer of Gruumsh'' Organizations :;Families: House Bruil • House Calaudra • House Leiyraghon • House Marsk • House Nanther • House Natali :;Groups: Broken Fang • Roving Eye • Zhentarim :Council of Iron Religions :;Priests: Bane :;Temples: Temple of Oghma • Temple of Tyr :Bahgtru • Ilneval • Luthic • Shargaas • Yurtrus Spells :glyph of warding Miscellaneous :Bloodspear Ritual Appendix Trivia The original cover of Sons of Gruumsh incorrectly showed the author as Will Littrell. Corrected versions were quickly shipped out, but a number of the incorrect editions remain. Product images online, like Google Books , often use the incorrect cover. External links * A web enhancement released by Wizards of the Coast scales up the danger to an 8th-level adventure. *Dungeon Masters Guild product page References Category:3.x edition adventures Category:Adventures Category:3.5 edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:Works by Christopher Perkins Category:Published in 2005 Category:Books